Globalization of research activities occurs in a very heterogeneous world, because developing countries differ from industrialized countries regarding economic, social, and cultural contexts. Such differences bring up the concern with exploitation and increasing injustice and also make the existence of a universal concept in research ethics problematic. Consequently, controversies remain regarding research performed in developing countries. Recent scholarship has advocated that the ethical conduct of research in these countries requires local bioethics expertise input and authority. The primary goal of this proposal is to enhance the bioethics career development of individuals from Egypt as well as the bioethics competence of those involved with research endeavors and in doing so, ensure bioethics capacity building and sustainability in Egypt and at its institutions. A two-year training program is proposed that will lead to the granting of a Master Degree to six individuals from Egypt and the conduct of research ethics workshops to scores of individuals in Egypt. The first year of the grant will be devoted to development of the advanced degree associated course work and of the workshops. During the remaining years of the grant two trainees per year will be recruited for the proposed training program. The first year of the training program will provide trainees with an intensive academic experience in clinical research methodology and statistics, and bioethics as well as practical experiences in teaching, research, and ethical review of research. During the second year of the training program trainees will conduct a bioethics research project in Egypt and participate in further teaching and IRB experiences. After training, the trainees are expected to assume leadership positions in Egypt. Yearly research ethics workshops in Egypt are planned for each of the four years of the proposal for research staff, administrators, and IRB members. It is anticipated that all of the activities in this proposal will build a sustainable bioethics infrastructure in Egypt to support current and future research activities.